Daylight
by Gyllene
Summary: Inspired by Maroon 5′s song Daylight. With no options left and time slipping through their hands, Eric and Sookie have no choice but to let each other go. Goodbyes should never be this painful, but sometimes loves just isn't enough. Or is it? One Shot, Canon. Rated M for sexual content. Hurt/comfort, drama, angst, romance.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Daylight by Maroon 5

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

* * *

It was almost a week before Eric had called Sookie after she had used the Cluviel Dor on Sam. What she wasn't expecting when she finally talked to him was the desperation leaking out of his voice over the phone.

Dawn was approaching when Eric phoned her asking for her to be at his house the next night at sunset.

Sookie had been devastated when Eric wouldn't answer or return her phone calls or messages. As the days went by, anger slowly creeped in replacing her overwhelming sorrow and restlessness .

If she hadn't heard the desperation and angst in his voice, she probably would have refused or even worse, said things to hurt him as she had done many times before.

Instead she agreed.

Unfortunately, Sookie had to work the lunch shift the next day. Once Sookie arrived, she asked Sam if it would be possible for her to take off a little early. After she explained why she wanted off, Sam wasn't going to let her leave.

"Sookie," Sam said with an exasperated sigh. "When the hell are you ever going to learn? These damn blood suckers aren't any good for ya'. They take and take while all you do is give and give. Dammit!" he slammed his calloused hands on his wooden desk, shaking the stacks of unorganized paperwork and random little knick-knacks.

"But Sam, I'm-" Sookie said, but was quickly cut off with a growl.

"No, Sookie. I'm not lettin' you leave early. You're gonna stay here until your shift ends and that's final."

Sookie felt her blood pump faster and faster as her body became uncomfortably hot. How dare he, she thought.

"First off, Sam Merlotte, I'm asking you if I can leave a little early not if I can take the shift off!" Sookie hissed and curled her fists into tight balls. "Secondly, I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't important so don't you dare yell and throw a temper tantrum with me. Your supposed to be an adult and my friend. I would appreciate it if you acted like it," Sookie seethed.

Her words only seemed to further enrage Sam and his only response was to go off into a heated tirade.

"Sam, " Sookie snapped, doing her best to keep a cool composure. "Either you let me leave early or I quit and _that's_ final" she said, throwing his words back at him.

For the rest of her shift Sam didn't speak a word to her. Everytime she looked over at him he was either glaring at her or looking sad. Since she didn't want to hear what he was thinking about, she kept her shields firmly in place.

Arriving only a few minutes before sundown, Sookie knew that Eric was awake, but wouldn't be able to come out of his resting place until the sun had finally set.

This wasn't the first time since breaking their bond that Sookie was wishing that she had talked to Eric about the way she was feeling. It also wouldn't be last time she wishes that she could ask the questions she had concerning their blood was never their strong suit.

Sitting quietly on the couch with her hands in her lap, Sookie stared down the hallway waiting for Eric to emerge.

When she first laid eyes on him, she was shocked at his appearance. His usually neatly groomed hair was a mess; it looked as if he had been running his hands through it non-stop for the whole week they hadn't talked. Furthermore, his clothes were wrinkled beyond what was normal for even being in them a couple of days. Were they the same clothes he had on the last time she saw him?

Eric gave her a small smile before he sat in the chair next to her and turned his body toward her.

Sookie watched as Eric's gaze traveled from her feet all the way to the top of her head. He took his time memorizing everything about her and it gave Sookie the impression that this may be the last time they saw one another. A pang of longing shot through her, making her want to reach out to him.

Instead she started her own examination starting with his pale, bare feet and moved up his long legs. Taking in the thick and well toned muscles that were his thighs, up to his tight t-shirt that stretched over his washboard abs and muscular chest, his strong broad shoulders, and beautifully sculpted biceps. His hands were lying limply at the sides of his legs. Quickly she moved on to his strong jaw and cheekbones, to his full lips that were in a frown.

Even with his frown he was the most gorgeous man Sookie had ever seen. It put a small smile on her face to know that out of everyone Eric had chosen her. Sookie's smile instantly faded when she reached his eyes. They were looking back at her, but something was wrong. The usual gleam of mischief and lust were gone and replaced by something foreign.

Tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision when she finally comprehended what she was seeing in his eyes. Pain, sorrow and regret. Never had Sookie wanted to see Eric looking this way. It was almost as if he had nothing to live for.

When Eric noticed her tears, he moved to the edge of his chair and took both of her hands in his. He placed a kiss on the back of each before he brought them together and raised them to his cheek, where he leaned his head against them for a moment with his eyes closed.

After his moment was over, he opened his eyes once again and placed their hands on his knee.

"Eric," Sookie whispered. "Why'd you ask me to come tonight? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week."

"I know," Eric replied before he started to rub soothing circles on the top of her hands with his thumbs. "I've been out of town. First in New Orleans and then to Nevada, and lastly Oklahoma."

Instantly Sookie's body stiffened upon hearing that he had been to Oklahoma.

"That doesn't seem normal for you. Why'd you have to travel to all of those places?" Sookie asked, afraid of the answer.

Eric frowned a little more before shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing is going to be normal again," he replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sookie questioned him.

"I went to New Orleans to see Mr. Cataliades one last time to find out if he'd found anyway out of my contract. When he hadn't, I left for Nevada to petition the king. Upon his denial, I was ordered to Oklahoma to negotiate with its Queen."

"Negotiate?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, negotiate. I've found no way to get out of this marriage to Oklahoma. The only thing left to do was to negotiate and make sure that those I care about will be taken care of while I'm gone." Eric looked at Sookie face wanting her to understand his meaning. It became clear to him that Sookie didn't understand. "I need to know that you're going to be safe; then I won't have to worry about you. I will not be allowed to come back here or have any contact with you or my children."

Sookie swallowed hard, afraid to ask her next question. "What did you negotiate?"

"Another hundred years for you to be able to have the normal life that you've always wanted. Neither Nevada nor Oklahoma can bother you ever again. You're free to live your life however you wish."

"Except be with you," Sookie whispered, knowing that he'd be able to hear her.

"Except for that. I've setup a few things for you and I won't take no for an answer, Sookie. I need for you to do this for me. Promise me," he implored her, holding her hands a little bit tighter.

She knew that whatever it was that he had set up she wouldn't like it, but she couldn't say no to him. By the look in his eyes, he was desperate for her to agree.

Hot tears trickled down her cheeks as a painful lump took residence in her throat. Sookie's heart plummeted to the ground and she made no move to retrieve it.

"Promise me, Sookie." Eric's strong, timbered voice wavered, but his grief stricken determined eyes never left hers.

With a trembling lip and a hollow chest, Sookie slowly nodded her head.

"I need to hear you say it," he softly said.

"I…," Sookie took a deep breath that burned her lungs. "I…"

"Please," Eric finally whispered.

Sookie closed her eyes and nodded as tears trickled down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes she nodded her head and her small voice cracked.

"I promise, Eric."

Eric gave her a bittersweet smile and squeezed her hands. "I've arranged for you to get a monthly payment put into an account that you can access from anywhere in the world."

"Eric, I don't want your money. I never have," Sookie said exasperated.

"You promised me. Please don't fight me. There's so much for me to tell you tonight," Eric said looking tired.

Eric rarely said please so Sookie knew that this was extremely important to him.

"Fine," Sookie replied grimly.

"I have some paperwork for you to sign. I've been working with Mr. Cataliades on it while we tried to find a loophole in the contract."

"What do I need to sign?" Sookie asked with a sniffle

"Remember I only want to take care of you. Once I leave we will most likely never see each other again."

Tears pooled and freely fell down Sookie's cheeks as she took in his words. She would never see him again.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked, choking back a sob.

"In a week. I'm here to put all of my affairs in order," Eric said frowning once again.

"You make it sound like you're dying," Sookie whimpered out.

Eric shrugged, "I will have no control over what I do for the next two hundred years. There are things that must be taken care of before I go."

Two hundred years. Sookie thought. She couldn't believe he had given another hundred years so that she would be safe and have a normal life.

"Eric, I can't believe you've done all this for me," Sookie said squeezing his hand.

"Why? I love you, Sookie and that's no small thing. You're the first woman I've ever loved. You will always be my wife, the only one that I've chosen and the last woman I will ever love."

Sookie was beyond touched by his declaration, but something was wrong.

"What is it you're not telling me?" she wondered.

"Tomorrow night we must go to Fangtasia and in front of the King of Nevada and the Queen of Oklahoma we will get divorced," Eric said before he hung his head.

Sookie pulled her hands from Eric's. He looked up at her with pain evident in his eyes until he saw her stand up and move in front of him. Lightly she pushed on his shoulders and he let his body fall back into the chair.

Climbing onto his lap she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt his arms circle around her waist and his head against her neck.

Sookie ran her fingers through his long, silky hair for what seemed like hours wanting to comfort him, to give him whatever he needed right now.

Eric was giving away his freedom of another hundred years so that she could be free from the vampires that wanted her and would enslave her for the rest of her life.

Eventually Eric pulled his face away and used his thumbs to brush away the tears that had been falling during their embrace.

Cupping his face in her hands, Sookie placed a light kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you," Sookie said with another kiss. "You didn't have to do all of this for me. I want you to know that I love you. So much. I know that I haven't always acted like it and I rarely show or tell you, but I truly do love you," she said while rubbing her thumbs over his strong cheekbones.

"If I could do it all over again, I would use the Cluviel Dor to get you out of this marriage contract. Hell, I might have used it to right so many of the wrongs that have happened to us, or maybe I would have started us over from the beginning. I would, I really would," Sookie sobbed out.

"I know you would," he said as he tried to sooth her.

OoOoO

Tonight was the last night that Sookie and Eric would ever have together. After this it was likely Sookie would never see him again. She still couldn't believe all that Eric had done and sacrificed so that she could be free and live her life the way she wanted.

Only Sookie wouldn't be living the life she wanted. The man that she loved and the only person who would ever be her husband would be living in Oklahoma for the rest of her existence.

The divorce proceedings in front of the king and queen broke Sookie's heart. She tried not to let them see how much it affected her, but as Eric slit their hands and renounced their marriage, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

As Sookie looked up and saw that Eric's eyes were rimmed with his own unshed tears, Sookie once again was sad that their bond was broken. She wanted to be able to send him love and comfort, but they'd agreed that they wouldn't share blood again until the night before he was to leave.

Although Sookie wouldn't be able to feel him, Eric would be able to feel her enough to know that she was alive.

This had been both the best and worst week of Sookie's life. The only time she'd left Eric's house was when they had to go to Fangtasia to end their marriage.

The rest of the week had been spent snuggling in bed,and re-exploring each others bodies. Eric and Sookie spent hours and hours talking about everything and what might have been, and of course there was a copious amount of love making. From sweet and tender to hard and frantic. It was almost like when Eric had stayed at her house when he had amnesia except this time he knew who he was. They would remember these nights for the rest of their lives.

Eric and Sookie were happy living in their little bubble for the week, but underneath it all there was a deep anguish that their time was coming to an end and there was nothing they could do about it.

Luckily Eric was keeping her up past dawn every night. Being up till sunrise left Sookie sleeping most of the day away. When Sookie was awake, she cried and thought about all of the mistakes she had made in their relationship.

Hindsight is 20/20

It pained Sookie to know that she had never given Eric a chance. She had let all the hurt and betrayal from both Bill and Quinn affect them from the beginning. Only when it was too late to do anything did she realize what she was soon to lose. She could see how much Eric loved her and all that he had done for her. How he had looked bad in the eyes of many vampires by her behavior or lack thereof. Sookie had shown him disrespect and made him look weak in front of many.

Sookie thought about what would have happened if she had used the Cluviel Dor for Eric instead of Sam. What their lives would be like or if she had used it and started their lives over. What if she had met Eric first? What if instead of saying she was Bill's she denied it? What if she had told Eric what happened when he got his memory back when he rose for the night? What if she hadn't broken the bond? What if they had talked and she didn't run from him? Her "what if" list seemed endless.

All Sookie knew was that there were many times that she wished she had done things differently.

Almost every night when he rose, Eric would find Sookie deep in thought with a tear stained face. He knew how much she regretted all of her mistakes and he also knew he had a hand in the destruction of their relationship. Even though there were over a thousand years in their age difference they were both new to being involved in matters of the heart.

Tonight Sookie vowed that Eric wouldn't find her upset when he rose. She knew there were going to be plenty of tears throughout the night, but she wanted to start the night on a happy note.

Deciding that she wanted to be by Eric's side when he rose for the night, Sookie went downstairs to his resting place. She started off snuggling next to him, but by the time Eric rose for the night Sookie was sprawled out on top of him, her head on his silent chest.

Deep in thought, Sookie didn't notice Eric was awake until his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his body.

This was it;their final night together with the loves of their lives.

Even though she had been silently crying for the last hour, Sookie broke out into sobs when she felt his arms surround her.

"No, Lover," Eric murmured hoarsely against the side of her neck. "No tears this night, for this is the last night I can touch and hold you, the last night I..." Eric paused, swallowing the painful lump in his throat, and then whispered, "If this the last night we can make love to one another, let us not stain it with our tears."

"I know," Sookie whimpered and Eric tightened his arms around her. "God, I know, but my heart is breaking, Eric. I caused this and now I'll never see you again. I'll never kiss you again."

"Sookie..." Eric started, capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll never be yours again," Sookie whispered, hot tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "You'll never be mine."

Eric's brows drew together as the bottom of his eyes welled with tears.

"No, it wasn't just you," Eric replied quietly, his eyes blinking back his tears. "We both had a hand in this."

"Know this Sookie," Eric said, cupping her face. "All my life, everyone has only ever used me, whether it was for my body, my wealth, or my power. They take and take and expect me to be grateful for their greed and selfishness. My humanity, my innocence, my freedom and choice; they were all taken from me. The moment I find happiness and joy in my life, the very fucking instant I find love, they take it away," Eric said, gritting his teeth.

"No one has ever given me anything until I found you, Sookie Stackhouse. You gave me light in the dark. You gave me the sweetest taste of Valhalla, and though you asked for nothing in return, I gave you my heart; willingly and it will be yours forever and always."

Sookie's face twisted with pain as a sob tore through her. She turned in Eric's hold and wrapped her trembling arms around his neck.

_Please don't let this be that last time_, Sookie thought as she breathed in Eric's scent. _Don't let them take him away from me. Don't let them take my heart._

"I love you," Eric said, dragging his lips across her shoulder, committing to memory the feel and smell her.

"I love you too," Sookie replied, biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"Show me," he whispered in her ear. "Show me one last time that you love me. That you need me."

"Eric," her voice cracked.

"Show me because I fucking need you too, Sookie. I need to remember this moment with you for the rest of my life. That once upon a time, I had a love greater than the sun. That once in my life, I had it all."

Sookie's heart seized and cracked at his words as her body shook with bittersweet sorrow. With her hand tightly threaded in his hair, she pressed her lips onto his and kissed him as though she never would again.

_Please don't let this be the last time_, Sookie thought.

Eric grasped at the bottom of her blouse, and then pulled it up along with her bra, dropping them to the floor. His hands caressed her warm skin as they glided to the tops of her breasts and finally cupped her face.

"I love you," he murmured once more against her lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Sookie fought back the sob threatening to escape and instead moaned into his welcoming kiss. Her hands pulled and clawed at his shirt and without breaking the kiss, Eric tore the fabric from his body, and then wrapped his arms around his one and only lover.

_If only we could stay like this forever, _he hopelessly thought.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, Eric picked up Sookie and gently laid her on the bed. One by one, their clothing drifted to the floor below until there was nothing left between them. The tips of her breasts rubbed and hardened against his cool chest and the hair on his thighs tickled the insides of hers. Everything felt more.

Soft and sweet.

Passionate and primal.

Rough and heartbreaking.

Last and final.

Eric traced the soft warm lines of Sookie's face with one hand, remembering every single detail of his beloved's face. The pad of his thumb smoothed over her trembling lips and finally his eyes met hers.

"If I could dream, I would dream of you for the rest of my days," he told her, while sliding the shaft of his erection between her soft lips between her legs. Sookie closed her eyes as more tears trickled down her face and onto the pillow beneath her.

"No, look at me, Lover," Eric commanded and Sookie immediately obeyed. "Never look away from me, not tonight. I need you to know... to remember this moment." He brushed aside the stray hairs on her face and softly kissed her lips. "Never forget how much I love you."

"I won't. I promise," Sookie said with trembling breath.

With a sweet tenderness Sookie had never known before, Eric pushed the head of his cock between her lips and buried himself in her.

"Eric," she cried out, digging her nails into his strong shoulders.

Neither Sookie nor Eric closed their eyes or looked away. Instead, they grasped and held to one another as they completed each other. Eric pulled back and thrust into her again and again, each thrust becoming harder and faster,every movement becoming desperate and heartbreaking.

Eric held her as close as he could. He never thought they would come to this; that they could be torn apart. It was too soon. He didn't want to let her go but he had to, and it broke something inside of him, a part of him that terrified and excited him, the part of him that would always belong to her.

His Sookie.

He clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his emotions at bay as he gripped her soft hips and tilted her pelvis upward.

Sookie eyes widened with a gasp and then a sob as she continued to rock with him. Her hands roamed over Eric's cool, hard muscles that flexed with every push and relaxed with every pull. Her glistening blue eyes silently begged him to never leave her, to find another way.

Yet they both knew it was impossible.

A drop of blood splashed onto Sookie's cheek as Eric rested his forehead against hers. His lips covered and consumed hers, his tongue pushing inside her mouth, worshipping her.

Remembering her.

Sookie unwrapped her legs from around his waist and spread her legs as wide as she could. Eric moved deeper andharder, trying to forget the inevitability of what awaited them in mere hours.

"I have always been yours, Sookie," Eric said with soft kiss. "I will always be yours. Only yours."

Sookie's vision blurred as tears rushed down her face. Eric nuzzled her neck and licked her tears, unable to offer any words of comfort. Instead he chanted over and over again;

"I'm yours. Only yours."

One hand tangled in his hair while the other gripped his back, pulling him closer.

"I'm yours, Eric," Sookie whimpered. "Forever yours."

Eric's hips slammed into her and Sookie tried her best to keep up. Her heart hammered in her chest and her blood was burning and pulsing with bittersweet pleasure. This was frantic love making; a life changing and heartbreaking communion of love. With every stroke, their souls cracked a little more. Every stolen kiss was a woeful reminder of the little time they had left.

Sookie arched her back off the bed when Eric nealy pulled all the way out before slamming back into her warmth. Over and over he drove her closer to the brink of insanity and before he threw himself into the mind numbing pleasure of temporary heavenly bliss. He slashed his tongue with his fangs and slid it into her warm mouth.

The moment his blood touched her tongue, explosions of light and beauty flashed behind their eyes. The world stopped and in that moment, the sun set and the moon rose on these forsaken lovers.

In that moment, everything was as it should be.

His thick blood filled her mouth and Sookie didn't hesitate to suck and drink deeply from him. Eric could feel her. All her love and hope, all of her despair and regret.

_Never again will I go without feeling her_, he thought.

His wounds began to close and without thought, he sliced them open again, giving her more of him. If he could, he would give her all of him, but it was too late. They had run out of time and though Eric prayed to Odin that he would send Sleipnir to retrieve and take them away from this dismal fate, his prayers went unanswered. His god hadn't heard him.

Not even Sookie's loving and forgiving God answered her prayers.

No one heard them.

They lay silently with their bodies entwined as their hands memorized and caressed each other. It wasn't long before dawn and soon their time would end.

"Eric," Sookie whispered as she clutched him tighter. His only response was to kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to him, almost as if he was trying to bring them together and make them one.

"I don't want you to give another hundred years of your life away for me. Don't sign the contract," she said, pulling back just enough so that she could look him in the eyes. With their recent blood exchange he would now be able to feel her for close to a year.

"Sookie," he responded with a sigh. "It's the only way to keep you safe. It's what I must do so that I don't have to worry about you. Don't you understand?"

"I do understand and… I'm not going to stay. I've decided that I'm going to leave Louisiana."

"Where would you go?" he asked, pulling back and cupping her cheek.

"I was thinking that if it's okay with you then I'll go to Sweden and live there in the house you gave me," Sookie responded with uncertainty in her voice.

"You want to go to my homeland?" Eric asked surprised. Even though he had given her his homes in Shreveport and Sweden he never once thought Sookie would leave her farmhouse. He didn't know how many times he had asked her to stay here with him and she had always rejected him.

Nodding her head she spoke, "I can't let you give another hundred years of your life if there's something I can do to change it. I understand why you're willing to give me the life I always thought I wanted; I'd do the same for you if I could. This is what I'm doing for you. I don't want to be here without you," Sookie said, choking back a sob.

"No one will be able to help you if you need anything when you're so far away. I won't know if you're in trouble, sick, or …," Eric looked down for brief moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Or if you're dying."

"I can't stay, Eric. Please don't ask me to stay."

"Then take my blood," Eric replied.

"I already have."

"No, you need to keep taking my blood. Every year I will send you a small vile of my blood to drink."

"How?" Sookie asked.

"Mr. Cataliades," Eric said with a flicker of hope. "The demon can be trusted and I have no doubts that he will do this for us."

"How long will I be taking your blood?

"Until your last breathe," he replied, cupping my cheek in his hand and softly kissed my lips.

"Will you be able to feel me when I die?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," he said somberly.

"Why would you want to feel me die?" she asked with tears filling her eyes.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and though we have been separated through most of our lives, nothing will keep us apart in death."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

"What will happen to you when I die? Will it hurt?" Sookie asked.

"It doesn't matter," he responded. "There is no life for me if you're not living in it."

"What does that mean, Eric?" Sookie asked through trembling lips, afraid of his answer.

"It means there is no me without you."

"No," Sookie said, shaking her head. "I can't let you do that. You've been alive for over a thousand years; you cannot end it when I die."

"It doesn't matter if I feel it or not, I will meet the sun. My mind is already made, Sookie," he said with a soft smile.

"But Eric-" his lips pressed onto hers, effectively cutting her off.

"I am at peace with this. This is what I want. Truly."

Sookie stared at him, not sure what to say but unwilling to agree.

"The sky is getting bright," he said as he looked from the window. "The stars are burning out."

Sookie screwed her eyes shut, willing the sun to go away. _Somebody slow it down_, she thought to herself.

Eric and Sookie looked, traced, and caressed upon each other memorizing every line and every curve of each others faces and bodies.

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"I don't think I can watch you leave," Sookie sobbed.

"Then sleep, my beautiful Sookie," Eric's voice cracked and he didn't bother to hide the blood lining his eyes. "Sleep and dream of me tonight and every night."

"Until we meet again," Sookie murmured against his cool cheek.

"Until we meet again," Eric whispered, the pain in his heart preventing him from speaking any louder. Instead, he turned and captured Sookie's lips with his own, savoring their one last kiss.

OoOoO

Sweden - Twenty years later

Sookie left Louisiana for Sweden the day after Eric had gone to Oklahoma. Once her tears had finally run dry, she went home, packed a few clothes, and photo albums as well as the hideous afghan that Sookie and Eric had shared when he stayed at her house while cursed.

During the last twenty years Sookie had embraced her Fae heritage and had been learning all that she could. Niall had been overjoyed and sent her as many tomes and manuscripts as possible, and with the help a few Fae friends she made over the years combined with hard work, discipline, and diligence, Sookie had finally grown into her birthright. No longer did she struggle with her shields. Headaches, migraines, and fatigue that used to plague her when she blocked others mental signatures were now a thing of the past. She had become proud of who she was and the woman she'd become.

However, throughout the years there was one thing in particular that she was very interested in; The Cluviel Dor. She knew it was something that could only be made out of love; although it had been twenty years she still loved Eric as much, if not more than the last night they spent together. Sookie realized all that Eric had done and sacrificed for her over the years, and she felt fortunate that Eric had agreed to not sign the contract for an additional hundred years.

Sookie spent all of her free time learning everything she could about the Fae and had been trying to forge her own Cluviel Dor for the last twenty years, and tonight she was finally successful.

In her study, Sookie stood by her long, sturdy wooden desk and held her breath. In her hand, she held a small, round metal broach. The magic emanating from it tickled her skin and warmed her bones. This particular attempt had taken Sookie years and finally she was going to find out if she was successful.

Sookie closed her eyes and braced herself. She had failed many times throughout the years but she would never give up. Stubborn is what Eric would have called her and that thought brought a smile to her face.

A gasp flew out of her mouth and she almost dropped the Cluviel Dor. Bright, almost blinding white light filled her hand and without a doubt, Sookie knew that she had finally succeeded. With tears in her eyes and smile on her lips, she squealed with delight. She couldn't believe she had finally done it. She had finally made a Cluviel Dor for Eric. She wasn't going to use it on herself, she was going to send it to Mr. Cataliades to give to Eric so he could use it for anything that he wanted. Sookie wanted to repay him for everything he had ever done for her.

The next morning after she wrapped up her love token to Eric, she set off to town to mail the precious package. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for it get to Eric and how he would use it. It had been twenty years and there wasn't a day that passed where Sookie didn't think about Eric. Thoughts of his smile, his laugh, the way he arched his brow, the way he teased her, everything about him was constantly on her mind. Even in her sleep she dreamed of him, the memories of his touch haunting her dreams. Did Eric ever think of her, Sookie wondered. Did he know that everyday she wished she could see him one last time? Did he still even care?

OoOoO

One month later

Sookie didn't know what had come over her. Maybe it was the waiting that was driving her crazy, or maybe it was not knowing if Eric had already used the Cluviel Dor. Whatever it was, Sookie didn't know what possessed her to look through her walk-in closet and pull out the white and red dress she once wore a long time ago.

Slipping it on and zipping up the back, she admired how it still fit her perfectly. Must be the Fae in me, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and moved to flop down on her soft bed when suddenly her body hit the ground hard.

What the hell?

Sookie's eyes sprang open and disbelief filled her to the core. Everything looked the same, even the sounds and smells were the same. Was she dreaming? Blood red walls and black pleather booths surrounded her. Gothic looking patrons with drinks in their hands and foolish hopes in their eyes looked down at her as she sat there on the tile floor.

She quickly picked herself off the ground and dusted the dirt off her old dress. This must be a dream, she thought again. Her eyes naturally gravitated to the back of the club, and her heart stopped when she met the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. It had been twenty long years since she had seen Eric Northman and although she dreamt about him every night she could never fully see him as she did now. What was going on? Why was she dreaming of him so clearly?

As though being pulled by a string, Sookie slowly walk toward the Nordic God staring her down from his dais, and she smiled.

Sookie finally realized that this wasn't a dream. No, this was real. Eric used the Cluviel Dor! He was really here!

She stopped a mere foot before Eric and stared at him with love and astonishment.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered.

"Lover," he immediately responded.

He opened up his arms and with a wicked smile he said, "Come."

Without hesitation she jumped into his arms and he whispered her name reverently.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Not really," Sookie replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you view this on my WP page there's a wonderful video made by 4padfoot at the bottom. gyllene76{dot} com

Thank you Virala for all your help. You're the best! xo


End file.
